Eine Freundschaftsreise
Eine Freundschaftsreise ist die neunzehnte Folge der achten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertachtundachtzigste der Serie. Als Trixie ihre Show im fernen Sattel-Arabien aufführen soll, nimmt sie ihre Assistentin Starlight mit. Doch nicht alle Freunde sind dafür gemacht zusammen zu reisen. Inhalt Die Furcht einflößende Kofferflucht Mit Hilfe von Starlight führt Trixie heute ihren neuesten Trick vor „Die Furcht einflößende Kofferflucht“. Dafür hat sich Trixie in einem mit Ketten gesicherten Koffer einschließen lassen. Starlight heißt die Spannung an. Da erscheint Trixie mit einer Rauchwolke hinter dem Publikum. Die Flucht ist geglückt und im Koffer ist die Freiwillige Helferin Granny Smith. Das Publikum ist begeistert. Nach der Show Nach dem die Show vorbei ist kommen Twilight, Cadance und Flurry, die im Publikum waren zu Trixie um ihr zum Auftritt zu gratulieren. Cadance ist vor allem beeindruckt wie gut sie und Starlight zusammen arbeiten. Sie meint dass so gut wie die zwei sich ergänzen man das Gefühl hat sie würden sich schon solange kennen wie Twilight und sie. Starlight hat der Auftritt richtig Spaß gemacht. Keine Überraschung für Twilight, den das Schönste ist doch eine enge Verbindung mit einem anderen Pony. Weil man so viel mit einander teilen kann. Worauf Twilight und Candance ihren Freundschaftsreim aufsagen. Bei dessen Anblick wollen Starlight und Trixie fürs erst noch beim Zaubern bleiben. Hoo'Far Beim aufräumen erzählt Trixie Starlight das sie zwar ihre ein Ponyshow liebt, aber sie findet es immer wieder schön in Ponyville mit ihrer großen und mächtigen Assistentin aufzutreten. Trixie stimmt Cadance zu, das sie wirklich gut zusammen arbeiten. Starlight machen die Auftritte auch Spaß. Fast so viel wie die Schüler an Twilights Schule zu beraten. Was sie jetzt gerade machen sollte, wie ihr siedend heiß einfällt. Sofort zaubert sie sich weg. Trixie will gerade einen Eimer Zauberstäbe in ihren Wohnwagen stellen, dessen Tür klemmt, da Tritt das Einhorn Hoo'Far aus dem fernen Sattel-Arabien an sie heran. Er kennt nichts was sich mit Trixies wundervollen Show vergleichen ließe und fragt ob sie in seiner Heimat auftreten würde. Zwar hatte Trixie eine kleine Tournee vor, doch Sattel-Arabien liegt zu weit ab von ihrer Route. Außerdem meint sie das ihr Wohnwagen für eine so weite Reise nicht geeignet wäre. Dazu hat Hoo'Far einen Vorschlag. Den sein Wagen ist neu und Geräumig. Wenn es Trixie hilft wäre er bereit zu tauschen. Doch das lehnt sie entschieden ab. Den ihr Wagen ist für Trixie viel mehr als das. Er ist ihr Obdach, Transportmittel und einziger Freund in den langen und einsamen Nächten auf Tour. Darauf beschließt Hoo'Far sich so viele von Trixies Auftritten wie möglich an zu sehen. Wen schon sein Volk sie nicht sehen kann. Muss er versuchen Trixies Großartigkeit ihren Fans zu übermitteln. Da wird Trixie hellhörig und will sich das mit der Reise noch mal überlegen. Hoo'Far ist begeistert, er will mit Trixie zusammen losziehen. Das Angebot mit dem Wagentausch lässt er stehen. Trixies große und mächtige Assistentin Kurz darauf bespricht Trixie sich mit Starlight. Sattel Arbien ist zwar weit weg aber als Wandermagierin sucht Trixie gerne mal neue Orte auf. Für Starlight klingt es als ob Trixie sich schon entschieden hätte zu gehen. Hat sie aber noch nicht ganz. Die Straße kann oft sehr einsam sein und diese weite Reiße um so mehr. Weshalb Trixie hofft ihre Assistentin überzeugen zu können mit zukommen. Immerhin ist Starlight nicht ihrer Assistent- und Beraterin sondern auch ihre Freundin und es gibt ja nichts besseres als mit Freunden zu verreisen. Starlight ist Feuere und Flamme dafür, allerdings muss sie erst jemanden finden der sie vertritt. Ein Wagen für Zwei Etwas später ist alles geregelt und Starlight kommt mit ihren Gepäck zu Trixies Wagen. Die gerade für ein wenig Platz sorgt, nur hat sie nicht mit Starlights Gepäck gerechnet in dem unter anderem ein Schlauchboot ist. Den in Trixies Wagen ist mit all den Requisiten nicht allzu viel Raum für sie beide. Nach einigem um räumen gelingt es ihnen wenigstens Hängematten aufzuhängen, doch es bleibt eng. Trixe würde es verstehen wen Starlight jetzt bedenken hat. Die versucht es schönzureden: Das der Wagen nicht eng sondern Gemütlich ist und so was wie zu gemütlich gibt es ja nicht. Nun wird es zeit für den Aufbruch und Trixie geht raus. Dabei bringt sie den Wagen so zum Wackeln, das Starlight eine der Rauchbomben um die Ohren fliegt. Eventuell gibt es doch ein zu gemütlich. Abfahrt Am Rande von Ponyville fragt Trixie Starlight ob sie wirklich nicht im Wagen sitzen möchte. Da geht wieder eine von den Rauchbomben hoch. Starlight ist sich sicher nicht drin sitzen zu wollen und sie bleibt bei Trixie, auch mit der Aussicht im Wagen zu übernachten. Zum Glück gibt es auf ihrem Weg viele erstklassige Gasthäuser so das Trixie sich deswegen keine Sorgen machen muss. Starlight wird gewiss keinen Rückzieher machen wen vor ihnen die größte und mächtigste Freundschaftserfahrung liegt die zwei Ponys machen können. So ausgedrückt freut sich auch Trixie wieder. Auf dem Weg Auf ihrer Reise durchqueren Starlight und Trixie die Schreckliche Schlucht. Wo Starlight mit ihrer Magie den Wagen auf dem eigentlich zu schmalen Pfad hält. Bis Trixie sie plötzlich umarmt. Worauf sie in den Fluss am Grunde der Schlucht stürzen. Während Starlight nach dem Schlauchboot sucht, treibt der Wagen an Hoo'Far vorbei, der Trixie zuruft das sein Angebot noch steht. Trixie lehnt weiterhin ab und lässt das Schlauchboot sich aufblasen. Weiter geht es durch den Flammengeysirsumpf wo die beiden an zwei Post-Pegasi vorbei kommen die sich nicht einigen können wer das Rad an ihrem Wagen reparieren soll. Da verbrennt eine Stichflamme aus dem Boden das Rad. Als nächstes erreichen die Zwei einen normalen Sumpf in dem es vor Krokodilen wimmelt. Um diesen zu durchqueren hat Starlight die Idee das sie zwei und der Wagen sich an Lianen durch schwingen. Es funktioniert doch sorgt ein kleines Missgeschick dafür das sie sich in den Lianen verheddern. Nach einem Marsch durch die Wüste erreichen die beiden schließlich das Dorf Somnambula. Der Zwischenstopp Trixie will die Gelegenheit nutzen die Vorräte aufzufüllen, allerdings sind sie Knapp bei Kasse und müssen Sparsam sein, doch hat sich Starlight zu Trixies Unmut schon eine Portion Falafel besorgt. Es tut Starlight Leid, zum Glück will Trixie sich davon die Laune nicht verderben lassen. Doch durch Starlights Aktion reicht das restliche Geld nur noch für Saft und Heukuchen. Also stellt sie sich in die Schlange am Stand. Da entdeckt Starlight einen Stand bei dem sie nicht anstehen müssen. Doch Trixie kauft immer bei dem Stand an dem sie Stunden lang warten müssen und besteht darauf. Seher zu Starlights Unmut, zum Glück will sie sich davon die Laune nicht verderben lassen. Ausgebucht Als die Nacht hereinbricht haben die zwei nicht alles von Trixies Liste kriegen können aber haben wenigstens alles fürs Frühstück. Nun versuchen sie in der Komm rein Katte ein Zimmer zu bekomme und freuen sich schon auf eine Mütze Schlaf. Leider sind alle Zimmer belegt. Auch sonst ist nirgends ein Zimmer zu finden. Was am gerade stattfindenden Leuchtsteinfestival liegt wie der gerade eintreffende Hoo'Far erklärt. Dazu sind viele Gäste angereist. Zum Glück haben sie drei ja eigenen Wohnwagen. Als er weg ist macht Trixie Starlight Vorwürfe, den sie hat ja gesagt das es viele Gasthöfe gibt. So langsam meint Trixie das Starlight keine so große und mächtige Assistentin ist wie sie dachte. Woraus Starlight hört das Trixie nur einen Helfer brauchte. Wozu sich Trixie entschuldigt, sie ist einfach frustriert da sie sich auf eine entspannte Nacht in einem Zimmer gefreut hat. Starlight ja auch. Da aber kein Zimmer frei ist, haben sie ja Glück noch den Wohnwagen zu haben. Eine Nacht im Wagen 10 Wenig später liegen beide in ihren Hängematten in Trixies Wagen. Doch ist dieser so voll mit Trixies Kram das Starlight dauernd irgend wo anstößt. Also schlägt Trixie vor die Matten zu wechseln, ehe Trixie sich von irgend einem ihrer magischen Gegenständen trennt. Gesagt getan. Aber kaum sind sie eingeschlafen lässt ein entsetzlicher Krach Trixie aufschrecken. Sie glaubt schon das ein gefährliches Tier draußen lauert. Doch es ist nur die schnarchende Starlight. Die weiß das ihr Schnarchen etwas laut ist, in ihrem alten Dorf dachte man immer das Bären angreifen. Um das Problem zu lösen lässt Trixie Starlight sich ein Tuch vor den Mund binden. Doch dann kann Starlight nicht einschlafen weil Trixie im Schlaf spricht. Frust am Morgen Am Morgen nach einer langen Nacht macht Starlight sich einen von den Heukuchen zum Frühstück. Als Trixie aufsteht muss sie feststellen das es der letzte Heukuchen ist den Starlight da isst. Also begnügt sich Trixie mit dem letzten Saft, den sie vor Starlights Augen trinkt. In dem Moment steht Hoo'Far auf, der sich schon auf Trixies nächste Show freut. Schwelbrand Etwas später führen Trixie und Starlight Die Furcht einflößende Kofferflucht vor. Leider können sie ihren Frust übereinander nicht außen vorlassen worunter die Qualität der Show mächtig leidet. Streit am Abend Gegen Abend am Lagerfeuer eskaliert der Streit zwischen Satarlight und Trixie derartig das letztere geht um unter freiem Himmel zu schlafen. Was Hoo'Far nicht entgeht. Der Tausch Als Trixie am nächsten Morgen zurückkommt stellt sie entsetzt fest das ihr Wohnwagen weg ist. Starlight die aus Hoo'Fars Wagen kommt erklärt ihr das sie mit ihm Getauscht hat, er hat sogar noch etwas Kleidung drauf gelegt. Trixie kann es nicht fassen das Starlight einfach ihren heißgeliebten Wohnwagen weg gegeben hat, Ihren besten Freund. Das Trift Starlight hat das Trixie mit dem Wagen wohl enger befreundet ist als mit ihr. Schon brennt der Streit wieder auf. So sehr das Trixie sich fragt warum sie Starlight überhaupt eingeladen hat. Darauf beschließt Starlight heimzukehren. Dem Stimmt Trixie zu und den furchtbaren riesigen Wohnwagen kann sie gleich mit nehmen. In der Wüste Etwas Später schleppt Trixie ihre Habe durch die Wüste. Da entdeckt sie ihren Wohnwagen mit Hoo'Far darin. Der sich wundert wo Starlight steckt. Er hatte ja gehofft das ein gemütlicheres Transportmittel es Trixie ermöglicht das Publikum wieder mit ihren Tricks zu erstaunen. Normalerweise würde sich Trixie gerne mehr solcher Schmeicheleien anhören, doch heute müssen sie Diskutieren das Hoo'Far sich auf unehrliche weiße ihren Wohnwagen unterm Nagel gerissen hat. Das sieht er aber anders. Da Hoo'Far einen Wagen von besseren Wert geboten hat, scheint es ihm ein ehrlicher Handel zu sein. Dem hält Trixie gegen das es etwas komplizierter ist als das. Hoo'Far gibt ihr zwar recht doch leider muss er jetzt los. Aber er kommt nicht weit da Trixie sich in ihrer Verzweiflung ihm in den Weg wirft. Nur hat es Hoo'Far nicht eilig und einen Eisernen Geduldsfaden. Da keiner von ihnen nachgibt sind sie noch am nächsten Tag da. Nun erklärt Hoo'Far das selbst wen er den Tausch rückgängig machen wollte, könnte Trixie ihm seinen Wagen ja nicht zurück geben. Doch solche Details Interessieren Trixie nicht. Der einsame Weg Inzwischen hat Starlight den Sumpf erreicht und versucht den Wagen mit den Lianen rüber zu schwingen. Doch erweist er sich als zu schwer, also versucht sie ihn durch zu ziehen und bleibt im Schlamm stecken. Da tauchen die Krokodile auf. Starlight kann sich zwar auf den Wagen zaubern, doch steckt er selbst für ihrer Magie zu fest. Irgendwie kamen ihr die Krokodile harmloser vor als sie noch mit Trixie unterwegs war. Im Flammengeysirsumpf fragt sich Starlight wieso sie vorher nicht gesehen hat wie schrecklich es dort ist. In der Schrecklichen Schlucht steht Starlight vor dem Aufstieg mit dem Schweren Wagen. Da trifft sie auf die Post-Pegasi aus dem Flammengysier Sumpf wieder. Die erzählen ihr wie sie und Trixie sie inspiriert haben. Die beiden haben beschlossen auch auf die Straße der Freundschaft zu machen. Zwar kann gemeinsames Reisen manchmal hart sein, aber Starlight und Trixie haben ihnen den Spaß zurück gebracht. Nun fahren die beiden mit ihrem Wagen, den sie schwimm klar gemacht haben den Fluss runter und haben ihren Spaß. Der Anblick gibt Starlight zu denken. Der Freundschaftsreim Hoo'Far bietet Trixie, die ihm immer noch den Weg versperrt, gerade ein Heißgetränk an als Starlight mit seinem Wagen auftaucht. Trozdem ist Hoo'Far immer noch nicht an einem Rücktausch interessiert. Starlight entschuldigt sich bei Trixie. Sie hätte den Wagen nicht eintauschen dürfen, dazu hatte sie kein Recht. Er gehört eben ihrer Freundin Trixie. Das zeigt Wirkung. Den wen sie wirklich freunde sind, sieht sich Hoo'Far als moralisch verpflichtet den Tausch rückgängig zu machen. Also sagt ihm Trixie das sie Freunde sind, die einfach nicht auf die Herausforderung einer Reise vorbereitet waren. Nur überzeugt es Hoo'Far nicht, aber vielleicht können sie ihm ihre Freundschaft beweisen. Auf Trixies Frage wie den, schlägt Starlight ihren Freundschaftsreim vor. Also improvisieren sie schnell einen. Zwar durchschaut Hoo'Far das sie sich den Reim gerade erst ausgedacht haben, aber nur wahre Freunde wären bereit sich für einander so lächerlich zu machen. Er gibt ihnen den Wagen zurück unter der Bedingung das sie Heimfahren sollen. Den er Weiß nicht ob Sattel-Arabien bereit für die Zwei ist. Für Starlight und Trixie ist es Okay. Zurück in Ponyville Einige Zeit später sind die Freundinnen wieder in Ponyville. Starlight tut es Leid das Trixies Sattel-Arabien Tour nicht geklappt hat. Für Trixie geht das schon in Ordnung. Um ehrlich zu sein hätte sie es keine Sekunde länger mehr unterwegs ausgehalten. Sie geht sich sogar manchmal selbst auf die Nerven. Für Starlight war es auch viel schwieriger als sie dachte, aber sie haben es Versucht und nun wissen sie das sie es nicht wiederholen werden. Trixie findet es hat ihre Freundschaft noch größer und Mächtiger gemacht hat. Da entdecken sie das der Freiwillige aus der Show in Somnambula, immer noch im Koffer ist. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 03:10: Trixie macht einen Moonwalk, das Markenzeichen des Pop-Stars Michael Jackson. *Z. 06:27: Der Song ist eine Parodie von "(We're Off on the) Road to Morocco" aus dem Film Der Weg nach Marokko von 1942. Trivia *Das Spiel Drachengrube wurde in Ein Wiedersehen nach langer Zeit Drachenvulkan genannt. *Manche Quellen geben den Englischen Titel als "On the Road to Friendship" an. Navboxen en:Road to Friendship Kategorie:Achte Staffel